


Tragedy Strikes

by Mandak201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandak201/pseuds/Mandak201
Summary: Joaquin is dead, now the rest have to fix this mess as well as try and make amends with his sister.





	Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had one night, so I ran with it.

The sound of a motorcycle engine shook Fangs from his anxious thoughts. Quick on his feet, he stumbled towards Jones, who was shaking his hair from the helmet, cutting the engine and sitting back. "What’s the urgency Fangs?" He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"We received a message Jug." A look of bewilderment struck him at the wild appearance of the boy in front of him. Knowing recently how things have gone downhill in the town, signs were common. It caused people to leave town or watch their backs, everybody was on edge with this whole new wave of problems. "What’s the message?" Jughead took in the appearance of the boy in front of him, Fangs seeming like a wreck and lost, a look he wasn’t used to seeing from the usually composed and assured personality he wore so well.

 

Fangs began to walk towards the Quarry as he ran a hand through his hair, bitting his lip as the sudden feeling of nervousness washed over him. Jug wasn’t really sure why he was at the Quarry or if the message would even be here, just going on intuition. Jug knew for sure it was something bad, telling by the body language and vibe from Fangs and it took a lot to shake the boy who’s been shot before, going through a lot more than anyone they knew could say they have.

 

Finally they came to ‘the throne’, the recliner that sat center of everything. A large piece of blue tarp was covering the chair. Fangs stepped to the side and watched Jughead, contemplating on what his newly elected leader would do or if he would even get the sign. He didn’t know what was under the tarp himself, just scrambled to call Jughead after receiving a strange call with a specific instruction. Only your leader can find the message in the middle of the heart, it said. He had absolutely no clue about what it meant but knowing the Quarry was the "heart" of Serpents territory, he knew for sure it’d be there.

 

Jug paused for a second, bracing himself before he reached for the top of the tarp and pulled it back. This sick sence of shock hit the two, somber realization in what sat before them. A quiet mumble passed Jugheads lips as in a silent way to show respect at the loss.

 

"Joaquin."

 

There sat Joaquin, cold body and eyes still open, lips blue as in a sick attempt to mock them. On his forehead could be seen the branding, given to him in juvie by something way bigger than they could understand, a mystery not yet solved. They stood there for a second, tears making their way into Fangs eyes. There his best friend lied dead with his recent encounter with him not such a positive one. If he would’ve known, he would have done something different but it was too late. The betrayal felt from both parties still sat.

 

Frustration took over as Jughead threw the tarp over him again. It was another person lost to this sick game that was currently taking over the once quiet town of Riverdale. He took a step away from the chair, glancing at Fangs as he was attempting to gain composure.

 

"Who do you think did it?" Fangs couldn’t breath, wiping his face with his sleeve. It was a moment of reality, the actuality of the situation sinking in, as he let out a shaky breath earning a sympathetic look from Jug. "I don’t really know. It could’ve been anyone." "What’s the mark mean? Does that have something to do with who it could be?" Fangs was unsure of himself: unsure of his mind, unsure of where he was, unsure of wether or not he was really standing there at this moment in time, as if the soil he stood on was fake and this was all a dream. Some sick nightmare. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t that simple, after all nothing was simple anymore.

 

"It means sacrifice." Jughead said quickly, his hand touching his face in contemplation. Then he remembered that he had seen that mark somewhere before. Turning to face Fangs, his eyes grew, beginning to panic as reality was catching up, no longer able to grieve over this moment in fear or having to grieve something else. "I have to find Archie. Call his sister. She’ll wanna know and it’ll be important that she hears it from you."

 

With that, Jones turned around, leaving Fangs there by himself with his thoughts and feelings. The dust of the road flew past his face as he glanced back to the chair. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he began to make his way towards his friends place, not wanting to be alone during this phone call or the moment she would pick up.

 

————

 

Something was wrong. He felt it, wether it was the shift in the air or a gut feeling, his intuition told him to be alert. The girl who was walking next to him must’ve realized the sudden shift as well, stopping in her tracks and glancing up at his face.

 

The air had shifted through the whole town. Sweet Pea glances towards Josie as she placed her free hand on his face, the other one linked with his. "What’s wrong? You seem lost." He met her eyes, almost trying to ground himself of the strange feeling that took over. He wanted to run, go to figure out whatever had him on edge, but he couldn’t place a face to the feeling. Nothing corresponded in his head meaning he wasn’t forgetting something and that scared him even more of what the random feeling could’ve meant. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, trying to stop the tugging on his heart that made him feel like he was needed elsewhere.

 

"No nothing’s the matter, just got distracted by something." She didn’t believe it but knew better than to push. They had recently gotten back into whatever their relationship was and she had learned from the last time not to push anything onto him or else he’ll just end up running. She dropped her hand back to her side and kept eye contact. He realized the disappearance of her hand on his cheek as it dragged him from his thoughts. "Let’s go back to my place. I need a distraction. I’m sure I can find something we could do."

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, catching the girl by surprise and eliciting a giggle from her as they continued to walk. It felt like he had 6 cups of caffeine, some itch that was in his fingertips didn’t sit right with him as he grew reckless, like he needed to do something or be somewhere but ultimately being lost. He wasn’t needed anywhere and had nothing to do so what’s with the anxiousness? He shrugged it off as best as he could, not paying attention to small thought that bothered him in the back of his thoughts.

 

After all it can’t be that important if he can’t pinpoint what it is.

 

————

 

In the other town not so far away, the wind shifted and she noticed it right away. People around her continued their day as if nothing happened but she grew aware. The dynamic of the scene in Greendale was shifted and she didn’t quite know why. She lived on the border of Riverdale and Greendale, convenient if her brother wanted to visit her or if she needed to go back to the town that didn’t want her there for whatever reason.

 

She locked the door behind her, leaning against the wood to steady herself. Something happened but she wasn’t sure what. She shook it off, walking further into the house. She threw her keys into the key bowl and took off her shoes, soft socks padding their way down on marble floor in her kitchen.

 

The vibration of a phone led her to close her fridge, glancing at the screen. The name that popped up took her back for a second, shocked at the name of who it was. The name "Fangs Forgaty" flashed across the screen, a picture of them together displayed in the background. She paused as the anxiety set in, hands gripping the counter as she stared at the phone hoping it would just automatically stop. She was confused, why would someone who said they wouldn’t want to see me again if I left be calling me now?

 

The ringing stopped, the phone dimming again and growing silent. She sighed, a bullet dodged for only a quick second only to be seen again by the continued ringing. She took a breath and slid her finger across the screen, praying it was her brother who was infamous for misplacing his items such as his phone.

 

"Hello?" She sounded weak, unsure of what to expect. "(Y/n) it’s you." Her breathing hitched, the voice she missed echoed through the room, the phone on speaker. "Yea it’s me. What’s the matter?" A sigh passed through the phone, the boy unsure of what to say threw her off. A million thoughts raced through her head as a quiet second passed. "There’s no other way to say this so I’m just gonna spit it out. It’s your brother. He’s dead babe." He was shaking, she could hear it in his tone.

 

Out of all the thoughts she didn’t see this coming. It felt like her lungs had collapsed, as if a truck had just hit her all at once, unable to stand on her feet anymore. The one person who mattered was gone. Her only purpose of living in Greendale, her only purpose of living.

 

"No, that’s untrue. I saw him 2 days ago." Hot tears streamed down her face, her grip on the counter tightening to prevent her from collapsing, her knuckles turning white.”Tell me you’re lying. Say it Forgaty.” "I’m so sorry. You have to come." 

She hated this and wished it wasn’t true. There was one thing she was certain about, the fact of her return to Riverdale was nonexistent and never to occur unless there was a reason. This was not the reason she expected to be in a million years. "I’ll be there." "I’m at the Quarry. I’ll be waiting for you."

 

She hung up, panic setting in. She made her way through the house again. Slipping on her hoodie again and grabbing her keys, she threw on her running shoes, hair already up. She found herself in the front of her house again, locking the door for who knew how long.

 

Stumbling down the pathway that connects the sidewalk to her house, she felt uneasy. There was nothing to say or do, the heavy beat of her heart the only distraction. Instinct took over, her pace increasing as her stumbling turned into walking into running. She was greatfull for the running she did with her brother as well as letting him convince her to be on the track team with him back in the day as she took off down the sidewalk.

 

The wind blew past her face, tears and her ponytail flying past her face as she ran, sneakers hitting the pavement hard as she focused on her breathing and just running. Passing the sign that welcomed people to Riverdale passed her peripheral vision as she kept going, her location near. She knew where she was and where to go as if she never left and these months of exile were nothing but a dream but the reality was set. Joaquin was dead, her brother gone.

 

She kept going, stopping at the beginning of the Southside half to catch her breath before picking up again. No second thoughts just running, she thought as she continued, knowing that if she would’ve stopped she wouldn’t turned around.

 

There was a violent taste in her mouth, either from the fact that she was actually there or from the brink of collapse. Either way she pushed through it and wanted nothing more than to turn around a drown her sorrows in the comfort of her house. The Quarry grew closer in sight as she kept going. Fangs was distracted from his thoughts as he shut his phone in acceptance, giving up on calling his so called “best friend” for the 3rd time. He gave in to the fact that he wasn’t gonna pick up, Sweet Pea nowhere to be seen or heard of during his time of need.

 

The sound of soles hitting the curb made him stand, watching the girl cautiously. He took in her appearance, ears tinted red from the running, the girl more mature than what she left as. He couldn’t imagine the thoughts that were most likely running through her head knowing that her twin was gone and that she was back in a town she no longer called home. She stopped in front of him, placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath. She placed her mind back on the right track she wanted it to be, deciding that her soft side wouldn’t be making any appearances today due to circumstances. She was unwelcome here and she knew that well.

 

"Where is he Fangs?" He looked into her eyes, being able to still read his ex best friend even after all this time. He saw past her tough facade and saw the soft underbelly they all had for each other. After all her brother was a Serpent and nothing mattered to her more in this world than him. He pointed to the chair behind him and kept his eyes on hers, reading for anything for her. She squinted at him in disbelief, as if he was playing some sick joke on her in a serious situation. But she knew he wasn’t kidding the minute she walked up to what he was pointing at.

 

She grabbed the tarp and aggressively yanked it off the chair. Dropping it to the floor, her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Eyes widened in disbelief, she took a step back as all the air left her body. It felt as if her whole soul had escaped and all that was left was the hollow shell of what she used to be. Her innocence and childhood swept away all in one moment as she took in the only love she had left dead.

 

She didn’t even know she was about to fall til she felt arms wrap around her frame, a sob racking through her body and escaping. She clawed at Fangs’ arm that held her up as in to steady herself. Her sight grew blurry and colors turned red as the world had ultimately ended in her point of view.

 

He held her tightly, afraid to let her go in fear of her falling and him going with her as he was hurting too. She turned in his grip and fell into him, crying into his shirt and gripping tightly to the leather jacket that shielded him from the breeze that swept through town. He began to allow tears from his eyes as well, placing his chin on top of her head and holding her closer. This fragile being in his arms continued to shake as he felt her tears dampen his shirt.

 

She suddenly pushed back, agitated and wild. Her eyes screamed chaos and knowing the family history, the twins were notorious for composing themselves unless provoked. He would definitely say she was provoked right now as a fire lit in her eyes. He had to glance around to make sure nothing was burning or melting, knowing with her the capability of burning a whole town down not impossible. "Where’s FP?"

 

His eyes widened slightly. "He’s at the Wrym. (Y/n) you probably shouldn’t go there..." He stopped talking, his words not mattering anymore as she had already took off in the direction of the bar. The ground was practically set ablaze as he felt the anger and aggressive vibe that screamed from her actions, a warpath she claimed as she asserted herself and wiped the tears off her face. He followed her not knowing what to do with himself anymore either, the need to take care of her and protect her taking over again and forgetting everything that happened between them, the betrayal long forgotten as he jogged to keep up.

 

—————

 

The phone that sat on his bedside stand began to vibrate again. He wasn’t sure why Fangs had such inappropriate timing or why he was calling him multiple times but he wouldn’t know til he’d see him in person later. It can’t be that important considering he hadn’t left a message of any kind, not a single text or voicemail left.

 

He let out a groan as he reached over and just ultimately shut the phone off, too distracted in the moment to do much else. Josie pulled away from his neck, currently straddling his lap and on top of him in an intimate moment. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it behind her. "Pea if it’s important you can take it." He threw the phone towards his couch, giving the girl above him a reassuring grin. "Nah it’s not important. I’ll just ask him later." He pulled her back down to share a kiss which grew heated in seconds.

 

She continued to assault his neck like she was a few moments ago. He let out another suppressed moan as his grip on her waist tightened. He was getting the distraction he needed, drowning the strange feeling that left him questioning what the problem was. He was granted with the momentarily relief as the girl continued her way down, doing what she wanted with him which didn’t bother him. He felt drunk without having a single drink, almost like a possession or an out of body experience.

 

He knew he didn’t love the girl he was currently with, seen only as a replacement, something to filll the void that was left behind. After people had walked in and out of his life he needed stability and when he thought he got it, she left him too. So the girl he was with was just a past time, still hurt and emotionally unstable from a recent problem. He knew he didn’t love her, but he let her in anyways, because he ultimately loved something that wasn’t there anymore.

She could feel the fatigue in her legs from all the activity but she pushed it to the side, storming down the side walk towards her destination. Her feet ached and she was tired, but nothing hurt worse than betrayal. She pushed on til she saw the neon sign come into view which only seemed to spark her aggression even more.

 

————

 

She could hear Fangs a bit behind her, struggling to keep up with her but she had no time to slow down. She had an agenda to clear and a man to face. The man that promised her and her beloved brother promised something that wasnt kept, the promise broken as well as her hope in him. Fangs was unsure why she was storming towards the bar full of people who were bound to be shocked by her disappearance but nonetheless he continued to follow her.

 

The sign of the Wrym grew bright, close enough to hear the music playing on the inside. Hit by a wave of familiarity, she realized she remembered this place like she had never left. The last moment she had in the bar and overall the town played in her mind, the last place she was in as she said goodbye to everything she knew without actually getting to say it. It was just FP and her brother who knew of her leaving, Joaquin supportive of his own plan to help he get out of the chaos, not wanting his little sister and the last of his family to get tangled in the mess that was Riverdale.

 

The atmosphere of the bar was the same as she remembered from happier times, this vibrant place that held a happy carefree vibe even with all the snakes in it. She pushed the door to the bar open, almost flying off the hinges as it slammed on the wall behind it.

 

People turned to look at the commotion, some recognizing, others carrying on. Everyone continued on with what they were doing, not seeing anything important or worth paying attention to. Fangs was a second behind her, pushing the door open and scanning for the familiar faceas he stood by the frame, knowing better to cross the girl while on a warpath. She was currently jogging up the stairs to the office where she assumed FP was, attempting to open the door with no result. It was locked meaning he wasn’t there.

 

She glanced at the pool tables not seeing him there but seeing Fangs and his confused expression. Then she saw him, standing by the booth with other older Serpents. She ran down the stairs and shook Fangs grip off her arm in his attempt to hold her back. She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and shoving him back.

 

"You lied to me! His bloods on your hands now you hear me FP?! How could you?!" She violently shook, on the brink of collapsing and sobbing. The tears she tried to hold back now falling freely as the man stared at the breaking girl in front of him. Truth is he hadn’t known that Joaquin was dead so he did the one thing he knew could possibly calm her.

 

He grabbed hold of the girl and pushed her towards himself, catching her arms in his grip and pulling her into a tight embrace. She attempted to resist but caved in, just wanting to be held as her hate grew dim. All movement paused in the bar as word was confirmed, Joaquin was dead and now his sister was left alone. It was a law after all, if a Serpent was to die their families would be taken care of, (Y/n) being his only family left.

 

FP was now crying too but not as bad as she was, quiet tears falling down his face. He knew the boy very well, knowing that the only two things he loved was the gang and his sister, eventually in the end only having his sister. It hurt FP to think that it was possibly his fault that Joaquin was gone, their last meeting over getting his sister out of town and into safety and to make him go undercover in a very dangerous gang leading to him also having to run away. He held the remaining DeSantos in his arms, whispering quiet apologies as she eventually settled, deciding to just cry into his shirt.

 

FP was the closest thing to a father the twins had. He looked out for the innocent children til they turned into assertive young adults which even then he cared for them. Her sobbing began to dim as his grip on the unstable girl tightens. People would begin to mourn the loss of an innocent boy who was lost to the deadly grip of Riverdale.

 

————

 

He was making his way towards the bar, dumb satisfied smirk on his face. He was hoping to run into Fangs wanting ask why he was attempting to contact him. Josie had to leave, receiving the typical call from her mom to go back home. The ex mayor still concerned wether or not her daughter made it home before curfew.

 

In a way he was jealous. He never had a parent to call him in concern to see if he was still alive, the only occasional call from his little sister who he was one year away from being able to get full custody rights for. Josie had a privileged life, complete contrast to his in which he had to work for the things he had. This caused his resentment towards all Northsiders, Josie being no exception.

 

So when he had begun to fool around with her, the shock on his friends faces were hard to contain. It was surprising how fast he had decided to move on to another companion after the close relationship he had developed with a girl just a few weeks ago. They were endgame or supposedly til she left, causing him to hate her and need someone to put his frustration into.

 

He almost felt bad for the girl, knowing that he was only using her. Eventually he stopped feeling bad when she soon started to call him first, initiating sometimes, making it easier for him when she began to use him too. He wouldn’t admit that he was still in love with his last, the past too raw but he also had his ego, swearing to never want to see her again.

 

So imagine his surprise when he walked into the bar, smirk fading as he took in the scene. The silence was almost strangling, that strange feeling of needing to run had returned as he contemplated on wether or not to fulfill this urge. There he saw Fangs, trying to keep composure, a very unusual sight. He then followed his eyes to whatever he was looking at, finding a saddened FP, another unusual sight.

 

Then his breathing had stopped. It wasn’t every day he ran into his ex, hell he had never had it happen so he wasn’t sure what to do. He took in her appearance, still the same as the last time he saw her before she left town. She had seemed to have been crying, cheeks a soft tint and eyes red, overall seeming tired. He stood at the entrance unable to move as if his feet were cemented to the floor.

 

He hadn’t even noticed that Fangs was already approaching him til he felt him shove him outside the bar. "What the hell man?! Where the fuck have you been?!" Sweet Pea stumbled back from the force of the impact, almost losing his footing and tripping as he grew confused. "What’s your problem?" His best friend was fuming, face serious and red. "My problem is that when I need you, you’re no where to be seen. Let me fill you in since you’ve been to busy probably fucking around telling by your appearance. One of my best friends is dead and his sister is an emotional wreck. And you were no where to be seen."

 

Sweet Pea was shocked. All this information was a little too hard to handle all at once. He had betrayed his best friend for not being there and ultimately fucked up by choosing someone he didn’t even care for. Joaquin was dead and now his sister, who not to mention is also his ex, was back. He needed to sit or run to the river and drown, either way he didn’t know what to say or do.

 

"Fangs, man I’m so sorry I.." He was pushed back again, this time surprisingly ready for the impact as he caught his arm in his grip, Fangs easily shaking him off. "No. I don’t wanna hear it. You’re too late. It doesn’t matter. I can’t deal with you right now. I can’t even look at you." Fangs stared at his shoes, not wanting to see the dumbfounded expression on his face.

 

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of shoes on the dirt making their way towards them. Both looked up to see the fragile girl who knew what had just happened, looking at the boys with wide eyes before shaking herself out of her trance. She spoke quietly but quickly, not wanting to be there longer than necessary. "Fangs can we go? I can’t be here anymore."

 

He nodded his head and made his way to the girl instantly, earning a scoff from Sweet Pea as she grabbed onto his hoodie sleeve. "How typical. You’re running away like usual." Fangs turned ready to lunge if it wasn’t for the small wimper that managed to escape her lips. "You shut up. You don’t know anything." He sarcastically laughed as she moved in front of Fangs acting as a border between the fuming boy begind her. "No but I do know you left me and you must be really good at it seeing you’re leaving again as soon as you come back."

 

She walked right up to him, the angel face he loved had tears and an angry expression. His heart screamed ‘kiss her kiss her’ but his head didn’t agree, wanting to resolve this conflict within himself. She just stared at him seemingly in conflict as well. "Just so you know you weren’t the only one who didn’t know about my disappearance. Don’t play the victim when my brother, whom might I add is dead now, was just trying to protect me. I don’t need to stand here and justify myself or him but if you don’t know the truth you should keep your mouth shut." 

 

He was taken back by the foreign tone she portrayed, used to her usually bubbly personality this side was new. She turned to walk away but not before he grabbed her wrist. She yanked herself from his grip, glaring towards him with hate that made him want to just die right there. She stormed away not daring to look back.

 

Fangs glanced towards him one more time with a look of sadness before turning and following her as well. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He stood there and looked at the ground, too confused to focus on one thing. Too many thoughts and questions ran for him to get a grip as he ultimately turned back and headed home as well, soles scrapping alone as he replayed his actions and regret the decisions he made. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to wake up tomorrow, silently hoping for eternal sleep in order to avoid the catastrophe he called life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be starting the new series soon so this is just to pass the time. Might continue this since they did Joaquin injustice on this forsaken show.


End file.
